


Monitor

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone thinks Luci and Mike are fuckin, FBI Agent AU, FBI Camera Man, M/M, Okay this is kinda crack fic, THERE IS A BIT OF ANGST PLANNED, dont blame me, im not even sorry, more tags to come probably, theyre not tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are FBI agents, and so they are assigned a person to monitor.Lucifer and Michael Milton are relatively normal brothers who have everyone gossiping about their 'REAL' relationshipCastiel Novak is just gay I don't even know anymoreYeah okay fine this is crack fic but there is a plot-- kinda.





	Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months and I finally wrote it woooo look at me procrastinating

Lucifer Milton was a few years out of college and living with his older brother, Michael Milton.

It wasn't that they couldn't afford to live on their own, they both worked well, they just enjoyed each other's company. Sure, they had their arguments, but only once did they really get bad. And they don't talk about that night.

So, Lucifer was living a good life, though being single and living with his older brother was a weird thing to tell people.

He heard the rumors.

Anyway. Lucifer had finally decided to buy himself a computer. It was a thin silver laptop, and he loved it. What he didn't know was that someone else was loving it more.

Sam Winchester was a smart man. He knew this, as does everyone in his area. He went to college after running from his deadbeat father and all too loyal brother Dean Winchester. After graduation, he became an agent for the federal bureau of investigation.

That's right, Sam Winchester, the weird kid in elementary and junior high, was a damn FBI agent. He had been in a good mood this fine morning, which was only brightened by the file slapped onto his desk at around ten. He opened it up slowly.

"Lucifer John Milton." He murmured. What a name! Lucifer, as in the actual devil, and John Milton, as in the famous poet. Yeah, what a name. Sam's eyes fell onto the picture given. Lucifer was rather young, with sharp blue eyes and a mess of golden hair. In the photo, he was smirking defiantly, a mugshot courtesy of a town by the Pine Barrens.

"God damn it, Lucifer is the Jersey Devil.  
He grinned. This guy was a looker, so maybe this job would be loads of fun.

He was tasked with monitoring Lucifer via the camera if his new computer. It wasn't that Lucifer was a dangerous criminal, no not at all, everyone with a computer has a nice FBI agent. Free of charge. And if this person does happen to be plotting something, then hey, they're screwed. Kinda reminiscent of Minority Report-- but shut up.

Sam was proud. He'd be seeing everything Lucifer saw on his computer, every single key stroke.   
(And maybe another kinda stroke-- but hey what can ya do?)  
This was gonna be good. He opened up his own computer and typed in the new code, to see a disorganized room, but no Lucifer.

Next to him, Dean Winchester, his brother, was laughing at something quietly.

"What are you one about?" Sam asked, leaning over.

Dean gestured to his own screen. "This guy... he's messing around with his boyfriend."

Sam smiled as he saw a blond man running onto the screen before disappearing again, followed by a raven haired man.  
"Which one's yours?"

"Dark haired one. Name's Michael Milton."

Sam frowned. "You sure--"

Suddenly the blond, clad only in tight red boxers was pinned to the bed and rolling around with the other in the sheets.

"Yeah, that's Lucifer Milton." Sam said.

Dean cocked a brow. "Husband?"

"Brother." Sam replied, jabbing a finger at the file on his own desk.

Both agents leaned in suspiciously.

Michael had him pinned. "Alright!" He cried. "I win! Tell me who it was."

Lucifer laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He pushed his brother off, only to be pulled back down and pinned on his stomach.

Michael grinned. "You know what I mean."

"What? No!"

Michael sighed, still smiling, and slapped the other sharply on the rear. "That's what I'm talking about."

Lucifer giggled. "And here I thought that the rumors weren't true!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Shuddup. Who took my baby brother's innocence last week?!"

Lucifer grinned triumphantly. "I'll only tell you if you say the magic word."

"Tell me or I'm gonna spank you again."

Lucifer winced a bit. "That's a different magic word but fine. It was Cain."

"Cain?!"

"That's what I said, dude."

Michael sighed and let him go. "I can't believe you managed to get 'leave room for Jesus' naked." He said, sitting up.

Lucifer shrugged. "Yeah, got him to fuck me though."

Michael choked on a gasp. "How'd you do that?!"

Lucifer frowned for a bit, then straddled his brother's hips and batted his eyes. "I'm tempting."

"Alright, alright, you whore." Michael teased as Lucifer got off him.

Sam and Dean exchanged awkward glances, because what the fuck was this.

Lucifer leaned near the camera of Michael's computer. "Ever think people can see you through these?"

Sam laughed.

"Oh, Lulu." Michael chuckled. "Afraid someone caught 'ya wanking?"

Lucifer flipped him off. "Don't play innocent, Mikey, I know you've been a dirty dirty little boy."

"Little boy? I That's your kink, and I'm older than you!"

"Whatever, help me with Dick, would you?"

Michael stood up. "I thought we weren't doing that anymore!" He joked.

Lucifer put his hands on his hips. "Richard fucking Roman, you dickhead."

"You're the one obsessed with him, means you're the Dick-head."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You love me."

"That's an opinion."

With that, they both walked out laughing.

Sam turned to Dean slowly. "So, to clarify-- I'm not the only one getting that--"

"Weird incest vibe?" He cut in. "Not remotely."

"I don't think they really do-- you know-- because Lucifer lost his innocence apparently, to Cain, this week. So I think we can take that outta the picture."

"Yeah, but oral--"

"No, no. Let's not have this conversation."

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna continue lmao  
> Also I'd be great if you told me if you liked it or if you have any ideas
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!


End file.
